Kidnapped
by YandereGoddess
Summary: After Pitch's disappearance, the guardians thought that everything would be okay. But what they didn't know was that someone, who they didn't know even existed, had been angered to the point where she kidnaps Jack. Now Jack is a prisoner to the girl and everyone fears for his life. But the girl has other plans than what everyone is thinking...
1. Revenge

**Starting a new story, because well I want to…**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. 300 years… 300 years my "dad" has kept my existence from the world. I put air quotes around dad because he didn't help my mother reproduce me. I don't have a mother. I was made from sand, but acquired a human body over time. "Dad" wanted a minion that was stronger than what he had before. After a while he started calling me daughter and treated me like one, so I just accepted it. Now I have no idea where my dad is. After those 5 stupid people chased him away. Just because he was evil doesn't mean he didn't have a heart. I hate Guardians. The guardian I hate the most? The guardian that got kids to stand up to my "dad". Jack Frost. I hate him more than dreams themselves._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

After venting for who knows how long, I got up from my black bed and decided today was the day. I was going to attack Santa's workshop and finish what "dad" started. I grabbed a short black dress from my closet, black knee high socks and black boots. My black hair flowed freely while I but a black headband in my hair. My golden eyes stared back at me as I looked in the mirror. I looked almost exactly like "dad". Except my skin wasn't very sickly gray and I had a more feminine look. My skin was a little gray but you couldn't notice it unless you really looked. I examined myself in the mirror once again.

"I look good for someone about to destroy Christmas." I thought to myself. It was December 23rd so when I destroyed the workshop, they would still have a chance to repair a few things. See? I'm not completely evil. I opened my window and slid out silently with black sand following me. I made a black cloud and drove it all the way to the workshop.

~~~0o00o0~~~

"North, why did you call us here, I was in the middle of decorating eggs mate." Bunny said holding an egg and paintbrush.

"And I was giving some kids a snow day." Jack said leaning against a staff.

"I wasn't doing anything…" Tooth said floating above everyone. Sandy was asleep and seemed like he didn't really care about it and would rather sleep.

"I had a bad feeling about today, like a Pitch bad feeling."

"North are you sure?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, I mean we drove that guy away a couple months ago, there is no way he's going to come back so soon." Jack said.

"But I feel it… in my gut." North said holding his stomach.

"Your guts never wrong…" Tooth said tapping her chin. Just then a window broke. Everyone jumped and Sandy woke up from the noise. Everyone got in fighting position.

"What was that?" Jack asked holding his staff.

"See I told you, the gut is never wrong." North said holding his swords. Another window broke to the left, then to the right, and before they knew it, almost all the windows were broken.

"North, I got a bad feeling about this…" Bunnymund said back to back with Sandy who gulped. Then it turned completely dark.

"Ok, I'll go figure out what's going on." Tooth said as she left the group.

"Tooth it's too dangerous to leave the group, come back!" Bunnymund said.

"I'll be fine." Tooth said as she flew up to one of the windows.

"I don't think so little hummingbird, will you be fine?" a voice said. Tooth froze.

"Did you guys say something?" Tooth said looking back at the group.

"No…" everyone besides Sandy said. He just shook his head.

"Whoever you are, you're not scaring me." Tooth said trying to stand her ground.

"Oh… I'm not? Want to test that theory?" the voice said. Tooth started to sweat. There was silence for a minute. Tooth stood still. The voice covered their face with their hands and got close to Tooth's face, who didn't even notice. Just as Tooth noticed…

"Peek a boo!" the voice said. Before Tooth could react, the voice punched Tooth in the stomach with black sand and sent her flying backwards and hit the globe that showed all the believing kids.

"Tooth!" all the male guardians yelled as they saw the hummingbird hit the globe. They all disbanded from the group and tried to turn on any light possible. One by one, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy all got hit by the black sand and thrown across the room.

"Pitch… how are you back?" Jack said being the only one remaining. The voice chuckled and turned on one light. Under the light was a girl with long black hair, golden eyes, and a black dress.

"Who are you?" Jack said holding his staff up.

"THE worst nightmare, literally." The girl said and attacked Jack by throwing black sand in his face. Jack waved it off and when he opened his eyes he saw the girl standing right in front of him.

"Jack Frost… You will suffer like my dad did." Jack was about to hit her with the staff but she grabbed it before he could and threw it across the room. She used her black sand to tie up Jack and put him on her back like a backpack.

"It was nice seeing you all. I'll be taking one of your guardians for the time being. He might come back normal but a little banged up or he might become one of minions. I haven't decided yet. Either way, this guardian now belongs to me." The girl said. Everyone tried their hardest to get up and attack her but they were too weak to stand up. Jack was struggling trying to get out of the sand but it was too tight. The girl laughed and slid out the window with Jack on her back. She made a black cloud and drove the two to her abandoned house in the middle of the woods. She opened the creaky door and walked up the stairs. She entered an abandoned room and threw Jack on the floor. The black sand disappeared around Jack and he immediately jumped up and tried to punch her but the girl caught his fist and twisted him around. She put her mouth close to his ear and whispered.

"Is that the way you treat someone who could kill you with a snap of a finger? It's obvious you want to die." She said and made a knife with her black sand and held it up to his neck. Jack gulped and started to calm down. The knife disappeared and the girl let him go.

"Good boy." She said.

"Why am I here?" Jack asked.

"You're my prisoner for now. You will stay here until I'm done with you. But who would ever get bored of a cutie like you? Now don't freak out okay? Your guardians won't get hurt. Unless they find us, then I'll have to kill them and runaway with you on my back again. So if any guardian tries to contact you, I suggest you don't tell them where you are, unless you want them to die." She said with a smirk. Jack had a look of anger.

"Well I'll let you be, dinner will be in a few minutes. Even though we don't have to eat but from the look of your skinny stomach, I see you don't eat either way." She said but just before she left she told Jack something.

"And don't try to escape. The windows give a life threating shock for whoever tries to get out. The only way to get out is to be a black sand user. And if you do somehow escape, I'll track down every single guardian and kill them in cold blood. And if that's not enough, I'll kill that kid as well. What was his name? Oh yeah… Jamie."

"How do you know about Jamie!?" Jack said but she had already closed the door.

**~~~ 2 hours later ~~~**

Jack was sitting on the bed, making frost patterns on the wall. There wasn't a lot to do in there. There was only a bed, a small closet, and a TV that only got a few channels. Jack sighed.

"Man… this sucks." Just then the door opened.

"Dinner." The girl said and Jack got up from his bed to follow her downstairs. There was a sandwich and some chips with a side of juice.

"This is dinner?" Jack asked.

"It's not like we need to eat anyways." She said and sat down. Jack sat across from her and they started eating. Jack spoke up.

"You never told me your name." he said drinking the juice.

"Morana." She said not looking up from her food.

"That's a weird name. What does it mean?"

"Death; goddess of winter and death." Morana said.

"Goddess of winter?" Jack said confused.

"I have no relation to winter, that's just what the name means." She said and Jack realized her plate was empty and her glass was too.

"Wow, she's a fast eater…" Jack thought to himself. She picked up her plate and glass and put it in the sink. She grabbed Jack's plate and glass and threw it away.

"I wasn't done." Jack said.

"When I'm done, you're done. Learn to eat faster." She said with no emotion. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Go sit down on the couch, we are going to watch a movie." She said walking to the couch.

"Can't I just go back upstairs?" Jack protested.

"No." she said and motioned for him to sit down. Jack sighed and went to go sit on the couch. Morana started flipping through the channels when she fell upon a horror movie named "Paranormal Activity". She and Jack started watching the movie when Jack spoke.

"You know, you're treating more like a guest than a prisoner."

"Would you like me to treat you like a prisoner?" she said, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"No but…"

"Then shut up about it." She said clutching her knees to her chest. Jack rolled his eyes once again.

"And don't worry; your torture will come soon. I'm just tired from destroying the workshop." After that statement, Jack tensed up. Is she serious?

"You can go now. I'm bored of the movie." She said clicking it off. She and Jack started walking up the stairs and went to their separate rooms. Morana's room was right next to Jack's. Jack climbed into the bed and started to make frost patterns on the ceiling.

"What's she gonna do to me? Why did she choose me out of everyone else?" Jack thought. All the questions swirled through his head and he slowly started falling asleep, wondering what was going to happen the next day.

**End**

**Yeah… I started a new story because well I wanted to.**

**Anyways Review!**


	2. Torture: Day 1

**Hey Readers, I'm having trouble with the second genre I want this to be under. Right now it's Drama and Suspense but I want to change it because there isn't a lot of suspense… or maybe there is…. I don't know…! Anyways when you review, (which 90% of you won't do) tell me what it should be, ok?**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"_And don't worry; your torture will come soon. I'm just tired from destroying the workshop." After that statement, Jack tensed up. Is she serious?_

"_You can go now. I'm bored of the movie." She said clicking it off. She and Jack started walking up the stairs and went to their separate rooms. Morana's room was right next to Jack's. Jack climbed into the bed and started to make frost patterns on the ceiling._

"_What's she gonna do to me? Why did she choose me out of everyone else?" Jack thought. All the questions swirled through his head and he slowly started falling asleep, wondering what was going to happen the next day._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

Jack woke up and his chest immediately felt heavy. He slowly opened up his eyes and saw Morana sitting on his chest.

"What are you doing? I can't breathe…" Jack said gasping for air.

"That's the point." Morana said smirking. Jack tried to push her off but she had his arms pinned down. After about a minute and thirty seconds of not being able to breathe, Jack felt like he was going to pass out. As his eyes slowly started to go to the back of his head, Morana got up. Jack gasped for air and stood up out of his bed.

"I'm made out of sand you know… your chest must be really weak if you can't handle a little sand." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we are going outside today." Morana said. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you worried I'm going to escape?" Jack said seriously considering it.

"If you want to you can but don't you remember what will happen if you do?"

_~Flash Back~_

"_And don't try to escape. The windows give a life threating shock for whoever tries to get out. The only way to get out is to be a black sand user. And if you do somehow escape, I'll track down every single guardian and kill them in cold blood. And if that's not enough, I'll kill that kid as well. What was his name? Oh yeah… Jamie."_

_~Flash Back End~_

Jack gulped nervously. There really was no way he was getting out of here. He was going to kill the guardians and little Jamie if he did.

"But, I am a little worried…so…" Morana pulled a leash out of her back pocket. Jack made a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"There is no way I'm putting that on." Morana smirked.

"Fine, I guess you want torture instead?"

"Putting that on WOULD be torture."

"Nobody can see you, so you won't be embarrassed." Jack thought about it for a minute. Morana got impatient and sneakily got behind him and put the collar on in one swift motion.

"Come on boy! Who's a good boy?" Morana said treating him like a dog.

"Hardy Har Har." Jack said tugging on the leash but it was on too tight. Jack and Morana walked outside the front door and started walking in the woods. It was freezing outside. Jack loved it and wondered if Morana was okay with it. He then looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing shorts, a black tank top, her hair was in a ponytail and she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Aren't you cold?" Jack asked.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because its 12 degrees outside." Morana shrugged.

"You know just because your supernatural doesn't mean you can't get frostbite and stuff like that." Jack informed her.

"I know, I just have never been cold in my life."

"Maybe it's because you're already cold hearted…" Jack thought but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"Aren't you wondering something?" Morana asked completely changing the subject.

"Wondering what?"

"How I know about Jamie?" Jack eyes widened a little. He was still wondering about that.

"So you're going to tell me?" Jack said getting his hopes high.

"No."

"Then why bring it up!?" Jack yelled at her.

"I wanted to see your reaction." Jack made a slight growl.

"Where are we going?" Jack said realizing they had been walking but no destination was in sight.

"…" Morana didn't reply and kept walking.

**~5 Minutes Later~**

Jack and Morana were walking when Morana suddenly stopped. Jack looked in front of him and saw a little shack.

"What is this?"

"Torture chamber." Morana said smiling. Jack froze and felt like he was going to faint. She actually had a torture chamber? Morana dragged Jack by the leash into the little shack. Inside where shiny tools of murder and torture. Sharpened knives, axes, saws, chainsaws, swords, guns, that stick with the ball that had attached spikes on it, anything you could imagine. Jack felt a sweat coming on. Morana took the leash off of him and chained him to the wall. Jack would have fought back but he knew that if he did, everyone's life would be in danger.

"You know how snowmen melt when it's hot outside?" Morana asked.

"Yeah… what about it?" Jack said gulping.

"I wonder how the ultimate snowman would take it." Morana said smirking.

"Jack, tell me what you do when summer and spring come?"

"I go to Antarctica or some other cold place. Why?"

"So you never have experienced hotness?"

"No…" Jack said raising an eyebrow. Morana smiled again and took out a few things. A heat gun, hundreds of bright lights, irons, and anything that produced heat. She set them all on max heat and pointed each of the heat items directly on Jack. Jack scoffed.

"Do you think this will do something?"

"People get burned by things like this but your ice so… you'll melt. A snowman doesn't melt right away, right? Give it some time."

**~30 minutes later~**

Jack could feel himself sweating. He could feel the power that he had being sucked away from him. He could feel himself somewhat melting. He looked over at Morana who gave him a happy smile. Morana walked up to him.

"That sweatshirt… it has frost on it… and it's not getting melted." Morana tapped her chin and swiftly took off Jack's hoodie. Now it was unbearably hot. Jack started to get antsy and started to struggle. Morana smirked and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jack said gasping.

"Out, I'll be back in 2 hours to unchain you."

"2 hours?!" Jack couldn't even stand this for 2 minutes, how was he going to handle 2 hours.

"Hey, just chill out, okay? Oh wait… you can't." Morana laughed evilly before shutting the door and leaving. As she was walking through the woods, she swore she heard someone's voice calling out to her.

"Morana…" the voice said. Morana located the sound and it was coming from above her. She looked up and saw a wave of black sand across the sky. It wasn't hers though.

"Dad?" But she got no response and the black sand disappeared.

"I must be imagining things…" Morana said and shook her head to clear it. She made a black cloud and drove it to various places for a while before she wanted to go back to Jack.

**~2 hours later~**

Morana looked into the shack and saw that Jack wasn't there.

"Did he actually melt?" Morana thought as she walked over to the place Jack was chained up.

"You actually fell for it…" a voice said. Morana wasn't quick enough turning around and Jack grabbed her neck and pinned her against the wall. He was completely freezing. He must have gotten out of the chains right when she left for him to be that cold. Morana was gasping for air as Jack squeezed her neck.

"I realized something. You can't kill the guardians and Jamie if I kill you first." Jack said with a look of anger on her face. But Morana just laughed.

"You wouldn't do it. No matter how much you hate me, you can never kill a person. You don't have the balls. And if you do fail in killing me, I'll immediately go kill your guardians and Jamie. So either way, someone's going to die. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Morana said smiling. Jack grimaced at her while she just smiled. Jack loosened his grip and let her go. Morana brought out her leash and wrapped it around Jack's neck.

"I would torture you for trying to kill me, but from the puddle over there by that chained wall, I can see you've been tortured enough." Morana said and they both started walking to the cabin. Once they got inside, Morana took off the leash and ordered Jack to go to his room. Jack, feeling like a child that had just got in trouble, rolled his eyes and trudged up the stairs. Once he was in his room, he shut the door and started to realize how serious his situation was. Morana wasn't playing around. She seriously would kill anyone that Jack was close to, and that's even worse than her killing him directly.

"Jack, get down here, I think you might want to see this!" Morana yelled from downstairs. Jack sighed and trudged down the stairs. He immediately saw children playing outside the house.

"I saw him! He was wearing a leash and was walking over here!" a kid said. All the kids muttered in agreement.

"Do you recognize that voice?" Morana said smirking deviously. Jack thought about it and stiffened up.

"Jamie…" What was he doing here? In the middle of the woods? Morana groaned.

"You have 100 seconds to get them to leave, or that's considering trespassing. If you take too long I can't guarantee those children's safety." Jack bursted out the door.

He had 100 seconds to get Jamie out of there. Or he feared the worst.

**End.**

**So yeah, Review and if you do I'll update. Thanks!**


	3. 100 seconds: Morana's Sweet Side!

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Jamie…" What was he doing here? In the middle of the woods? Morana groaned._

_"You have 100 seconds to get them to leave, or that's considering trespassing. If you take too long I can't guarantee those children's safety." Jack bursted out the door._

_He had 100 seconds to get Jamie out of there. Or he feared the worst._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"Jack! I knew I saw you! What are you doing here?" Jamie blurted out.

"Jamie, guys, I need you guys to leave now." Jack said looking back at the window. 80 was drawn in the window. 80 seconds…

"Why? We want to hang out with you!" Jamie said smiling. Jack gulped and turned Jamie around. He gently started pushing him away from the house when Jamie stomped on the ground.

"Jack! Come on, please? Just five minutes!" Jamie said.

"No Jamie, I'm sorry but I need you to go back home." Jack said. He looked back at the window. 30 was drawn now. How is that possible? A few seconds ago it was 80!

"Why? Come on Jack let's have a snowball fight!" Now Jack was getting irritated. He didn't know who to be madder at. Jamie for not leaving or Morana for threating Jamie.

"Jamie…"

"I'm not leaving." Jamie said crossing his arms. Jack exploded.

"Jamie! Get the hell out of here!" Jack yelled. Jamie's friends jumped and looked in shock as they started to slowly walk away. Jamie just looked at Jack in shock and sadness. Jamie gulped and turned around to start walking back.

"I should have never believed in you." Jack could hear Jamie mutter under his breath. Jack winced at the comment, realizing he had just upset a kid. He's supposed to be protecting them not scaring them. Jack just stood outside in the cold when Morana came up from behind him.

"Wow…I think you just lost your first believer. Sucks, huh?" Jack just glared at her.

"Don't give me that look. In a way, I helped you. Kids are a burden anyway. Now get back in the house." Morana said motioning him to the house. Jack balled up his fist and resisted the urge to punch her in the face. He trudged to the house while Morana followed.

Once they were inside, Jack immediately went upstairs. He didn't want to look at Morana and just wanted to lie down in his hard bed. Morana watched him go up the stairs.

"Maybe I went a little too far…believers keep guardians alive and fulfilled. If I take that away from him…what else will he have?" Morana thought as she poured black coffee into a mug. She sipped it and thought about apologizing to him. Then she shook herself out of it.

"Are you crazy Morana?! This is the guy who caused your father's disappearance. He should get no mercy or sympathy from me." Morana said out loud. She started walking up the stairs with her coffee to Jack's room. She opened the door to Jack making frost on the bed. Jack looked up at her and frowned. He went back to making frost patterns.

"What do you want, you cold-hearted witch?" Jack said not thinking. Morana scowled and walked up to him. She took her burning hot coffee and poured it all over Jack. Jack didn't move and just took it. He felt himself start melting for a short period of time. Morana then crashed the mug on top of his head, making Jack's head bleed a bit.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?! Don't forget you're my prisoner, not the other way around!" Morana said kicking him off the bed. Jack fell to the ground with a thud and remained motionless on the floor. Morana proceeded to kick Jack continuously in the stomach, legs, face, back, head, and once where the sun doesn't shine. Throughout the whole thing, Jack laid motionless, still making frost on the ground. Morana stopped and pulled him by his hoodie and threw him back on the bed.

"Dinner's in 5 minutes." Morana said before closing the door. Jack got up and walked over to the mirror in his room. He had two black eyes, a scratched cornea, a busted lip, a broken nose, a bleeding head and forehead, bruises all over his body, and probably a broken bone he didn't know about it. He sighed and walked down the stairs, every step was excruciatingly painful. On the last step, Jack lost balance and fell, making the pain he was already in worse. Morana looked at him guilty like. She walked up to him. Jack looked up at her and dropped his head again. Morana sighed and picked him up. Jack opened his eyes in shock that she was actually helping him. She set him on the couch and went to the sink to wet a warm cloth. She walked back to the couch, and kneeled next to Jack. She gently pressed the wounds on his skin.

"Why are you helping me?" Jack asked.

"…I can't bring you back in such terrible condition. When I do bring you back, I want to bring you back looking handsome. Cause right now…you look fucked."

"I wonder whose fault that is." Jack said sarcastically.

"Sorry 'bout that. I guess I went a little crazy. P.S. this is the first and last time I'll help you. Got it?" Jack smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll carry you around for a while until you can move your legs."

"You know for an evil girl, you're pretty sweet." Morana glared at him.

"Take it back." She said pressing on a wound roughly.

"OW! Ok, fine you're a terrible person!" Jack said. She pressed harder.

"Rude! Take it back!"

"Ok, I take it back!" Jack said and Morana eased her hold.

"I'm so confused." Jack muttered. Morana shrugged and went to get more cloths.

Just outside the window, was a mini fairy peering through. The fairy flew at light speed to a palace and went to inform her creator on what she saw.

**AT TOOTH PALACE**

"Great! Now we know where Jack is!" Tooth said looking back at the other Guardians.

"Alright, mate!" Bunny said twirling his boomerang around.

"What about Morana? She's extremely powerful. She knocked us all out and took Jack." Tooth asked.

"I'm pretty sure Jack roughed her up a bit." North said. The mini fairy chittered.

"What?!" Tooth yelled.

"What?" Bunny asked.

"She said Jack was badly injured and he couldn't even move!" All the Guardians widened their eyes and prepared their weapons.

"We're going to that shack and were going to get Jack back. Even if it costs us our life." North said grabbing a snow globe.

"Burgess." North said into the globe. The city came up through the snow globe and north smashed it, releasing a portal all the Guardians went through.

"_Your guardians won't get hurt. Unless they find us, then I'll have to kill them and runaway with you on my back again. So if any guardian tries to contact you, I suggest you don't tell them where you are, unless you want them to die." She said with a smirk. _

That quote randomly popped up in Jack's head while he was relaxing on the couch. Why did that just pop up out of nowhere. He looked at Morana who was sitting on the floor, sleeping. Her long black hair was draped over her body and her skin didn't look as gray as it used to be. She actually looked like some sort of dark angel. Too bad she was completely evil, sadistic, cruel, and would kill someone with a smile. Jack looked away from sleeping Morana and looked outside the window. His eyes grew wide when he saw golden sand outside the window.

"Oh no…their gonna die."

**End.**

**Yeah I know this is short but hey, there are gonna be quite a few chapters of this story and not every chapter can be 2,000-3,000 words long.**

**Anyways I dedicate this chapter to someone who has been telling me to update for about a week. I would say who it is but they hate their pen name and are currently trying to change it.**

**So yeah…SUSPENSE!**

**Ok bye~~**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!

**Hey all my lovely readers!**

**I sincerely apologize for not updating in what seems like years!**

**I am in the hospital at the moment, and also my laptop is fried (I'm updating this from my mom's laptop)**

**So no I'm not dead, I'm just unable to update. Hope you understand!**

**Thanks!**

**I'll update ASAP! **


	5. Fighting the Guardians

**A lot of you have been asking for me to post a chapter of MoranaXJack lemon.**

…**Let's calm our tits okay fan girls? As of right now, Jack and Morana DO NOT like each other. Just because Morana helped him and Jack said she looked like "some sort of dark angel" this does not mean that they are IN LOVE with each other and want to kiss and throw each other on the bed. Let's calm down, mkay? Plus the only way that would happen is if Morana raped him or something and that's not happening. You don't rape someone you hate.**

**Oh and the way you pronounce Morana's name is: Mah-Rah-Nah**

**Anyways let's get on with the story.**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Oh no…their gonna die."_

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

Jack limped over to the window.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here! She'll kill you!" Jack said through the window to Tooth. She brushed it off and her and the other guardians went towards the front door and came inside.

"No guys, please, just leave." Jack said. Morana moved on the floor from all the noise.

"Jack we are here to save you." North said with a jolly smile.

"I'm fine but you guys need to go."

"Psh Posh. We will just finish her off right here. She's just a nightmare." Tooth grinned. They readied their weapons and aimed them at the sleeping Morana. She moved again but wasn't fully awake. Jack bit his lip, worried. They were about to hit her when Jack talked.

"Morana, watch out!" He quickly said. He covered his mouth immediately.

"Jack!" the guardians yelled. Morana slowly woke up. She looked up to see the guardians around her. She glared at them and had a sadistic smile. The guardians took the shot anyways. Morana quickly put up a black sand force field and the guardians magic didn't hit her. She slowly rose up.

"Hitting a girl while she's sleeping? What a coward move." Morana chuckled. She threw a black sand smoke bomb and while the guardians were coughing and trying to see, she grabbed Jack and took him outside. She set him down on the snow gently up against a tree.

"I warned you, didn't I?" With those words, Morana threw a black sand bomb inside the house. A few seconds later, the bomb exploded. Morana covered Jack from all the debris and black sand. The house was completely demolished and destroyed. Jack looked in horror. He couldn't believe that the guardians were dead. Morana smiled and walked over to the house. The thing was, she didn't see their bodies.

"What the?" Just then she felt a sword go through her stomach. She turned around slowly and saw North, Bunny, and Sandy. Tooth was knocked out and was placed far away from the battle.

"You should never let your guard down." Bunny laughed. The male guardians started cheering but then they heard Morana laughing.

"You think that will destroy me? I'm made of sand. I only weigh 8 pounds. When you stab sand, it just comes back as one again." Morana pulled out the sword and the hole in her stomach closed up. She threw the sword who knows where and used her black sand to hold North by his neck. She swiftly pulled him up, choking him. Once he was knocked out, she threw him back on the ground. Sandy and Bunny watched in horror.

"You think your little weapons will kill me? That makes me laugh." Bunny, enraged, charged at Morana. Morana stood perfectly still and calm with her eyes closed. Just when Bunny was about to hit her, she opened her eyes and grabbed his boomerang. She turned it into black sand and absorbed it.

"Foolish bunny." She frowned as she threw Bunny into a tree, which he hit head on. He fell down slowly and hit the ground with a thud. Morana smiled and looked at Sandy who was distracted by Bunny's fall.

"And here I thought you were going to be a challenge." Morana sighed. She sneakily got behind Sandy and stabbed him with a black arrow. Sandy fell to the ground. Morana laughed happily.

"This is going to be fun." Morana rose up into the air. Jack, who was watching this whole thing, was frozen in shock. He looked at Morana who for some reason looked different. Her hair grew a lot longer and her yellow eyes turned into a red rusted color. Jack could tell something bad was about to happen. He looked around to see North with his staff latched on his back. Jack limped over to North and grabbed his staff.

Morana smiled deviously as she lifted up the four guardians and put them in a line in front of her. She made four black knives and held them to their throats.

"Goodbye, Guardians." Just as the knife was piercing their skins, Morana was tackled in the air by Jack. The guardians fell into a portal that Jack set up to take them back to the workshop. Jack and Morana tumbled down a nearby hill and stopped when a tree got in their way. Morana landed on top of Jack and started to rise him up by his hoodie. She was still in her crazy mode.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Morana yelled. She was about to hit him when her eyelids grew heavy. Her super long hair went back to her waist and her red eyes went back to yellow. She passed out on the floor. Jack dropped and looked at Morana. He started shaking her and she woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked. Jack shrugged.

"Did the guardians get away?" Jack nodded.

"Damn…" she stood up and made a black cloud.

"Well come on, the house is destroyed now. I have another one in the California forest." Morana picked up Jack and threw him on the cloud. Morana got on top as well and started going full speed towards California.

**2 hours later**

Morana had landed next to a shack in the deep forest and picked up Jack. They entered the home and Morana sat Jack down on the couch. She sat next to him when Jack asked her something.

"Did you…kill any of the guardians?" Morana remained silent.

"So you d-"

"I didn't kill them." Jack looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't kill them, I let them live."

"Why?"

"It's fun fighting them. My life would be boring if I couldn't mess with them. Especially that fairy. She's the most annoying of them all." Jack looked around the house when he thought he heard Morana say something.

"Also, they seem kind of important to you."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Morana said while she pulled her knees up to her chest. Jack continued to stare at her. When she noticed, she took her pointer and middle finger and poked his eyes. Jack held his eyes in pain.

"Staring is rude. Stop staring at me. You make me feel uncomfortable. Go upstairs." Morana said pointing to the staircase. Jack groaned in annoyance and limped up stairs. He saw 2 rooms. One was luxurious and beautiful and the other was shabby and worn down. Jack started limping into the beautiful one.

"Don't even step foot in my room!" Morana yelled from downstairs. Jack sighed and turned around to the other room. He fell down on top of the bed and wondered what the guardians were doing. He hoped that the portal helped and the Yeti's were taking care of them. Jack looked up at the ceiling and prayed to the MiM that they were okay. As he was praying, Morana walked in.

"Tomorrow we are going somewhere, somewhere important. So be ready." Morana said with little emotion.

"O-Okay." Jack stuttered. Something was wrong with her. It was almost like she was possessed. Jack shrugged it off as her being her evil self. Morana walked out with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Your mine now, Frost."

**End**

**Yeah I know short but I just wanted to update.**


End file.
